The present invention relates to a fume collecting device and method of removing fumes and particularly relates to an apparatus and method for the collecting and conveying of fumes from a furnace having an opening therein.
In the removal of smoke, fumes, and dust from furnaces and the like it is well known to provide a fume hood in alignment with an opening in the furnace to remove the fumes, dust, and smoke emanating therefrom. However, in the operation of the furnace several different operating steps are involved in each operating cycle, at each step the evolution of fumes and the like varying in concentration. In order to remove all the fumes which emanate during the various steps in the cycle and particularly when the maximum concentration of fumes are released, enormous fume hoods are necessary as well as the related exhaust equipment associated therewith. The cost of the installations of these fume hoods including the exhaust equipment is relatively expensive.